Raiga Fukumatsu
'Raiga Fukumatsu '(ふくまつ雷牙, Fukumatsu Raiga) was a shinobi and samurai from Konohagakure, as well as for a short period Third Hokage's bodyguard. He also supported Danzō Shimura's actions and played as a double agent for the organization Root. Background Raiga was born as the second child and son to Fuen Uchida and Misumi Fukumatsu. From an early age, he was taught by his father the bushido code. At a certain point, while Raiga and his brother were trained by their parents, they were cornered by several members of the Uchiha clan. He and Tsurugi were protected from the invaders by the two adults. Later, when Konohagakure was established, Raiga and his clan joined the newly village. He was the one to discover his mother's death and ultimately announced the rest of the clan. A few years later, after the First Shinobi World War, the samurai was chosen temporary to be Third Hokage's bodyguard during meetings and official visits. At the same time, he worked as an unofficial informant for Danzō Shimura and supported him when he created the Anbu subsidiary named Root. He had a major role in teaching the Root recruits different sword techniques, such as the Assassination Technique. He defected from the organization shortly before the events of October 10th. He died during the Nine-Tails's Attack on Konoha in an attempt to protect some civilians, and his body was engraved in the Konoha Cemetery. Personality While still alive, Raiga followed the strict samurai way centered around justice and honor, philosophy learnt from his father. As a human, he believed that saving somebody's life was the true path of the bushido code, was the path that led to obtaining the great reward and ultimately gain self-realization i.e. self-knowledge. Thus, the shinobi fought his adversaries in order to protect what was precious to him - his family, his friends and the village - devoting much of his life serving Konohagakure's welfare. He also believed that the fame which somebody gained during a fight is somehow ephemeral and what is achieved during their life - which would be a benefit for others - lasts forever. Becoming Hiruzen Sarutobi's bodyguard, Raiga also became a little bit presumptuous, but in the same time more confident in himself. As time passed, he believed that the Third Hokage began to lose the capacity to hand and lead the Hidden Leaf Village, so he slowly started to support Danzō's ideals, and ultimately became loyal to the Shimura clan member, providing him information about Hokage's meetings and official visits. However, despite his temporary beliefs, Raiga had a sense of responsibility to teach the younger generation the way of the shinobi. Appearance Raiga was a fair-skinned shinobi with shoulder-length black hair, hair color inherited from his father, with two strands falling over his black forehead protector, framing his face. He also had a soul patch, a small patch of hair just below the lower lip and above the chin; and his right eye was covered by gray bandages. He had pronounced tear-troughs. In the first years after joining the village, he wore the standard Konohagakure outfit of the time which consisted of a black suit with gray armour covering his chest, arm guards, a scroll pouch at the back of his waist and sandals. Raiga wore a long black scarf tied around his neck. When out off-duty, he wore just a loose-fitting green kimono tied with a reddish obi at his waist and over them a reddish haori. In his old age, Raiga was depicted having gray hair, a medium gray beard and he developed deep wrinkles, especially around his eyes and mouth. He wore an auburn bandana on his head and an auburn long scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders, under which he had a full-length kimono that was tied at his waist with a gray sash. Abilities The fact that he managed to survive during Warring States Period's harsh environment until Konohagakure's creation shows that he was a skilled warrior. Also being appointed Third's bodyguard indicates that he was a capable and trustworthy shinobi. Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu Raiga was proficient in sealing any objects regardless of their volume and size and even techniques in his two scrolls. He used to seal his swords and other weapons to carry them more easily. He was also shown capable of unseal a large amount of water from one his scrolls. As the son of a samurai, Raiga also became one. As his father, Misumi Fukumatsu, he was extremely skilled with handing swords, and as depicted in the anime he could perform the Assassination Technique by using a tantō. Trivia *The surname "Fukumatsu" (福松) means "highest blessing"."Raiga" (雷牙) means "lightning fang". *Raiga is left-handed like his older brother. *His love interest was a female member of the Uzumaki clan named Kame Uzumaki. *According to the databook(s): #His favourite food was ramen, while he disliked anything spicy. #Raiga's hobbies was taking long walks and flirting with young women. #He did not wish to fight anybody in particular. #His favourite word was "freedom" (救い, Sukui). Quotes *(To Hiruzen Sarutobi) "It is an honour, sir, to work as your bodyguard. I will fulfil my duties as well as I can. I swear on my name of Fukumatsu." *(To Danzō Shimura) "Compared to the Third, your ideas are more practical. I support you, but only because we share the same ideals..Oh, just you know, next week Hokage-sama has an important meeting with the Fire Lord. Anyway, you do not know this fact from me..." *(To Danzō Shimura) "From now on I am not Third's bodyguard anymore. I will join your organization as a recruits trainer, even if you are pleased by the idea or not." References Raiga Fukumatsu is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Konohagakure